Love and Betrayal
by Black Neko Hinata
Summary: Sesshomaru needs to get rid of the wolf demon, Nami. But what will happen when he pushes her on Koga. note: not a yaoi!
1. Chapter 1 Leaving

Inuyasha sniffed the air

So this is my first attempt at an Inuyasha fanfic. I'm not sure it's very good but I tried to portray the characters the best I could. Four years of watching the anime and reading the manga should help a bit! But I'm not very good at fight scenes or action stuff. Ya know? So please be nice about this one. But be honest. Just not too brutally honest. So, here's the first chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and if I did the series would not have lasted soooooooo long. Ugh.

Inuyasha

Love and Betrayal

Chapter One

Leaving

Inuyasha sniffed the air. He looked around their surrounding area, a scowl forming on his face.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha replied in an angry voice.

Everyone followed his gaze and saw Sesshomaru standing next to a girl. Inuyasha started towards them and his friends followed. Sesshomaru turned to them when he heard them coming.

"What do you want pathetic half breed?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Who's Pathetic?!" Inuyasha yelled, screeching to a halt.

He put his hand on the Tetsusaiga, preparing to fight.

"I don't have time for you." Sesshomaru said, placing a hand on the girls shoulder.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing with that human girl?!" Kagome asked.

"Who are you calling human?!" The girl yelled, glaring at Kagome.

"Huh? But aren't you…?"

"I'm Nami, a demon, and Sesshomaru's bride." She smirked.

"What?!" Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo yelled in unison.

"Who are you people anyway? You have dog ears but you reek of humans." Nami put a hand over her nose and grimaced.

"He's my brother." Sesshomaru said.

"What? But how? He's not nearly as good looking as you Lord Sesshomaru."

"Shut up already! Since I'm already here, why don't I just kill you?!" Inuyasha yelled, unsheathing the Tetsusaiga.

Nami jumped in front of Sesshomaru and pulled out her sai. Inuyasha ran towards her, his sword at the ready. As he approached her, Sesshomaru threw a hand out and yellow lights shot out from his fingernails, hitting Inuyasha and sending him flying.

"There's no need to fight him." Sesshomaru said. He then placed a hand on Nami's shoulder and led her in the opposite direction.

Nami smiled, and moved closer to Sesshomaru as a light pink blush filled her cheeks. Sesshomaru looked down at her as he contemplated how he would deal with her. He couldn't have her holding him back. She would always try to protect him and it would get in the way. He should get rid of her now before it's too late.

They walked for a while down the side of a river and it wasn't long before they came across a small girl with messy hair and an orange Kimono, and a short, green demon with a long, pointed mouth. Sesshomaru removed his arm from Nami's shoulders and walked towards the small girl.

"Lord Sesshomaru!! You're back!" The young girl yelled.

"Be quite Rin! Lord Sesshomaru just got back! He must be tired!" The small green demon yelled.

"Shut up Master Joken!" Rin replied.

Nami frowned at the three of them, and sat down at the edge of the water, and dipped her hand in. The water was cold but felt nice on her sore and blistered hand.

"Lord Sesshomaru who is that girl?" Joken asked as he eyed Nami suspiciously.

Nami stood up and looked down at the green demon and the little girl. Joken glared at her and made a growling sound with his throat.

"Tell us who you are!" Joken yelled in his strange raspy voice.

Nami stared at him with a dumbfounded look on her face. Her eyes dragged from the girl's dirt covered face, ratty clothes and hair, to the demons puke green skin, unusually pointed nose, and strange clothing.

"Phfft!" was all that came out of her mouth before she burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?!" Joken asked angrily.

She continued to laugh, a bit too hard. She grabbed her sides, and tears poured from her eyes. Joken was getting angry. He pointed his odd staff at her face. She ceased laughing, but only for a moment. His creepy looking staff just made her laugh harder.

"Lord Sesshomaru? This is a very odd girl." Rin said staring at her.

"Yes. Nami?" He called.

She immediately stopped laughing and ran to him.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" She said happily.

He stared at her eager face with a blank expression. What would he say? 'You can't travel with me because you're a nuisance and you'll be in way'? 'I'd rather travel with a dirty little girl who has too much energy and an annoying demon with anger issues than with a beautiful wolf demon merely because she's overprotective'? The last one could work though there wasn't much logic in it.

Her lips dropped into a frown as he continued to stare at her.

"Is something wrong Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

He turned away from them all and began walking. The three followed, Nami lagging behind the rest. Sesshomaru knew they were following. They always did. Only this time there was another pair of feet trailing behind him like a lost puppy.

Kagome and the others sat in a circle around their small campfire. Inuyasha had his ears wide open for anyone, or anything, that could attack and his back to the others.

"So do you think that girl is a threat to us?" Sango asked.

"She's sided with Sesshomaru so chances are that she will also hold a grudge against Inuyasha." Miroku threw in the fact they all already knew.

"She said she was his bride. Do you think that's true?"

"I don't think so." Inuyasha said, not turning around.

"Why not?" Kagome asked, placing her gaze on his back.

"Because she's a half demon."

"She is?" Kagome gasped.

"How do you know?" Sango asked.

"I could smell it on her. She's half wolf demon half human. Sesshomaru wouldn't take her as his bride. She's lying." Inuyasha explained.

"But why?" Miroku raised his eyebrows.

"She's probably in love with him." Sango guessed.

"Her love will go unrequited…how sad…" Kagome frowned.

Inuyasha scowled at the open air.

Rin glanced up at Nami as they walked. Sesshomaru and Joken were farther ahead of them. But still close enough to see. Rin edged closer and glanced at her again.

"Do you want something?" Nami asked, not looking down at her.

Rin jumped slightly and stared at the ground. "Oh, um, nothing."

They walked in silence for a minute then Rin glanced at her again. Nami sighed and stopped walking, placing a hand on Rin's shoulder.

"Ok, what do you want?" Nami asked, not angry just slightly annoyed.

"I was wondering…you're a demon right?" Rin asked.

"Yes."

They started walking again so they wouldn't get too far behind Sesshomaru.

"What kind of demon?"

"Wolf."

Rin inched away and swallowed her fear.

"So…you _are_ a demon, right?"

"YES."

"I just wasn't sure because you seemed human to me." Rin flushed slightly.

"…I'm a half demon…"

"You are?" Rin gasped.

"Why are you so surprised?"

"Because Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like half demons."

Nami stared ahead at Sesshomaru.

"I mean…he doesn't like his brother anyway. Inuyasha is a half demon so I assumed it was all half demons." Rin quickly tried to make Nami feel better.

"There's no way he'd have a problem with me if he's traveling with a human girl." Nami said, unscathed by what Rin had said.

"Oh. I guess you're right."

"So why are you with Lord Sesshomaru anyway?" Nami asked.

"He saved me. A pack of wolf demons attacked my village and killed everyone."

Nami's eyes opened wide and she suppressed a gasp.

Rin continued. "Some of the wolfs killed me but Lord Sesshomaru scared them off and used his sword, Tenseiga, to bring me back to life."

"Oh." She felt weird not saying more but it was her own kind that had killed her village. What could she say?

"I don't have anything against wolf demons so you know." Rin said.

"Then why are you getting farther and farther away from me?"

"Oh…uh…"

"You don't have to worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I know how you feel actually."

"Huh?"

"I have no family and when I tried to go to my fathers pack I was turned away and nearly killed."

"So you've been alone?"

"Yep."

They began walking in silence again when Sesshomaru stopped up ahead. He turned back to Rin and Nami as they got closer to him.

"Are you two hungry?" He asked.

Rin's stomach growled to answer his question.

"Nami nee-chan and I can find something." Rin smiled.

Nami raised her eyebrows at the young girl. "Nee-chan?" She asked.

"Alright." Sesshomaru said.

"Nee-chan?" Nami asked again as she followed Rin into the trees.

Sesshomaru watched them walk off, Rin giggling and Nami rolling her eyes. Now that Rin had taken a liking to her it would be even harder to get rid of her. Sesshomaru turned to the small demon.

"Joken."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

He glanced back and Rin's and Nami's retreating figured.

"Never mind." Sesshomaru turned and began to walk away.

"Something seems to be bothering Lord Sesshomaru. Hmmm. I bet it's that girl." Joken said to himself, becoming aware that he was standing alone. "Lord Sesshomaru! Wait!" He yelled, chasing after him.

Nami used her hunting skills to catch a rabbit, which they cooked over a small fire Rin was able to start. Nami had hidden amongst the trees as she skinned and cut up the rabbit so Rin couldn't watch.

"Nami-nee, how did you end up with Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked as they ate.

"He found me while I was looking worse than my best and I challenged him when he gave me that expressionless look he always has. I lost of course and he didn't kill me. As he walked away from me, leaving me wounded on the ground I felt respect for him. I followed him and he didn't tell me to go away. Eventually I fell in love with him and began traveling with him for a short time. And now we're here."

"Lord Sesshomaru doesn't show emotions but I know he has them. He probably feels the same but doesn't know how to show it." Rin said cheerfully.

Nami smiled as they finished their lunch.

Nami and Rin caught up with Joken and Sesshomaru not too far away from where they'd originally stopped. Rin was flying on her two-headed dragon, Ah-Un and Nami was naturally a fast runner. Rin and Nami were giggling about something when they met up with the boys. Sesshomaru stared for a moment before he continued walking.

Nami suddenly stopped and began sniffing the air. Sesshomaru sensed a presence as well but knew it all too well and thought nothing of it.

"What is it Nami?" Rin asked, still sitting on Ah-Un.

"I smell…another demon…" Nami said.

"A-a bad one?" Rin was a little nervous.

"I think it's a wolf demon." Nami got a tight knot in the center of her stomach. If it was one of her fathers pack they might try to kill her.

A few seconds later three wolf demons and five wolves emerged form the trees. The leader and Sesshomaru instantly met eyes but didn't say anything. Nami look between them and sensed that they knew each other but had no business with each other.

Rin whimpered and Nami looked over her shoulder at her. She was hiding behind one of Ah-Un's heads.

Nami turned back to see that all three demons and their wolf companions were starring at her. They didn't look like or smell like one of her fathers pack. Still, she took a step back just in case.

The leader walked towards her with a curious look on his face.

"Who are you? What pack are you from?" He asked.

Nami stared for a minute, looking him up and down. He had long, soft, black hair pulled back in a ponytail and bulging muscles. The first thing that came to mind was, _"Yum."_

"I'm…Nami. I don't come from any particular pack…" She answered.

The demon leaned forward so their faces were mere inches apart and sniffed.

"You smell like humans." He said.

"Oh uh…."

"Leave Nami-nee alone!" Rin yelled, still hiding.

The demon glanced at her and she shrieked. Sesshomaru, who was getting bored, began to walk away. Joken followed, pulling Ah-Un, with Rin still on his back, behind him. Nami continued to stand there, being sized up by the other wolf demons.

"Why do you smell like humans?" The leader asked, turning his attention back to Nami.

"Because I'm…that is…my mother was a human…" She took another step back. Partly because he was too close and partly because she was scared of what he would do now that he knew the truth.

"I'm Koga and these are my pack mates Ginta and Hakkaku." He said, gesturing to the others standing behind him.

"Oh…?" She was shocked and slightly confused.

"Do you want to join our pack then?" Koga asked.

"But Koga she's a half demon like Inuyasha!" Ginta yelled

Nami's eyes widened briefly at the mention of the name. That was the name of Sesshomaru's younger brother she'd met before.

"I should really…be going…Lord Sesshomaru!" Nami turned and ran to catch up with the others.

Koga followed and so did his pack mates after a moment.

"Don't tell me you follow this mutt?" Koga growled.

Sesshomaru glared at Koga from the corner of his eye. At least it looked like he did. It was hard to tell with him.

"Yes?" Nami answered, confused again.

"Is he the reason you're not in a pack?" Hakkaku asked.

"No."

"Then-."

"KYAHH!!" Rin screamed as a demon swept down at them.

"Human flesh. I smell human flesh." The demon groaned.

It made a dive towards Rin and Sesshomaru sliced it into bits with his claws. Unfortunately he brought friends. Sesshomaru stood in front of Rin, killing each one that came at her.

Koga and his pack mates stood back and watched. They felt no need to interfere seeing as the demon was only after human flesh and Sesshomaru had Rin protected.

One demon stopped halfway towards Rin.

"Wait. I smell another. It's half human." It said in a raspy voice.

It turned to Nami and flew at her. Nami stood paralyzed with fear. She'd never had to fight another demon before besides Sesshomaru and he looked human. This demon was a large snake like demon with a furry face. It wrapped it's body around her and began to fly up higher.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She screamed.

The other demons began following the one holding Nami. Sesshomaru just watched as she was taken away.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" She nearly whispered.

Koga looked from Sesshomaru to Nami and back again.

"What are you doing?! Help her!" Koga barked.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why didn't you save Nami-nee?" Rin asked.

"She's only a half demon. They wont like the taste." He answered.

"And that makes it ok?!" Koga yelled. "They'll still kill her!"

"If you're so angry, you save her."

With that Koga took off, using the jewel shards in his legs to jump up the side of a large tree. Once he was to the top he jumped at the demon, kicking it square in the face. It lost grip of Nami and plummeted towards the ground.

Nami screamed as she fell.

"You're…a demon…dammit…act like…one…" She said to herself as she fell.

Koga was fighting off another demon, still in the air, watching as Nami fell. If he could get a good push off one of the demons he could fall fast enough to catch her.

Nami grew close to the ground, her muscles going tense as she held her breath. She hit the ground, landing on her feet. She was nearly sitting her knees were bent so far down.

She tried to stand and her legs felt wobbly. She leaned against a tree and caught her breath, wiping tears from her eyes before anyone saw her.

"Nami-nee!" Rin jumped of Ah-Un and ran to Nami.

Koga finished off the last demon and fell from the sky like a bomb, landing easily seven feet away from Nami.

"Come and join our pack." He said.

"But…I'm with Lord Sesshomaru." Nami said, not making eye contact.

"You're going to stay with him after he let you get carried off?!"

"He was…protecting Rin…"

"He doesn't care if you live or die!"

"I'm sure he…"

"You're better off being with me! I'll protect you!"

Nami blushed but didn't notice. However, Sesshomaru did.

"Nami." Sesshomaru called.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" She practically skipped over to him.

"I want you to go with him." He said, using Koga as a way to get rid of her.

"What?!" She screamed.

"If you stay with him and his pack for a while you'll become a stronger demon."

Nami fell for it and decided he was only looking out for what was best for her. She nodded and said her goodbyes to Rin and Joken. She threw her arms around Sesshomaru's neck. Standing on her toes she planted a kiss on his lips. He didn't kiss back or embrace her. She just stood there motionless with his eyes opened until she finished.

She let him go and turned to Koga. He was glaring at Sesshomaru but she didn't know why. She glanced over her shoulder to see Sesshomaru's retreating back as she saw him for the last time.

Neko: Was it good?? I hope so. I really tried. Ummm…I'm not so sure how to do one of these ending for Inuyasha. I'd like to because it's kinda my trademark. Unless other people do them but I dunno if they do. Anyway, I'll try on the next chapter. Too tired to try right now. Please R&R! Thanks.


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

Attention to all of my followers! I will no longer be posting things on . If you wish to read my fanfictions please search for BlackNekoHinata on . I will be posting new fics as well as updating old ones you love! This will not be true for all…Pudding's Home may be terminated. I may alter it and post it on DA still. I haven't made up my mind yet. Right now there are only four that I've posted and I'm not sure there will be any others. And you'll have to wait for updates of chapters you've already read…sorry.

Blacknekohinata(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com


End file.
